fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dokutsune
Dokutsune is a Leviathan first appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Water|ailments = Waterblight Poison|weaknesses = Thunder Dragon|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Apperance Dokutsune resembles Mizutsune, and in fact they are the female and male of the same species. The difference lies in their colors: where Mizutsune is mainly pearly white and pink with purple fur, Dokutsune is dark gray and purple with reddish-purplish fur. Dokutsune has smaller fins than Mizutsune, but it also has thicker fur on its stomach. Abilities Dokutsune lacks the ability to use cleansing bubbles like the Mizutsune, but it substitutes by using poisonous bubbles in its attacks instead. It also has the ability to use stronger and more varied water attacks than the male, as it has a more powerful throat. Attacks Dokutsune shares some attacks with Mizutsune, though it does have a few of its own. Low Rank 'Poison Bubbles: '''All of Dokutsune's bubble attacks inflict Poison rather than Bubbleblight. '''Twisting Slide: '''Dokutsune slides forward on its stomach like a Mizutsune, then turns around and slides again. '''Poison Stream: '''Dokutsune breathes out a large stream of tainted water that causes Poison as well as Waterblight. '''Toxic Claws: '''Dokutsune slashes at a hunter in front of it with its sharp claws, in a fashion similar to Tetsucabra. Causes Poison on contact. High Rank '''Whirlpool: '''Rushing toward a hunter at high speed, the Dokutsune then coils around them while running in a circle. While doing so, it also breathes out a stream of water aimed at the hunter. The hunter is now caught in a whirpool created by the Dokutsune's speed and its water breath. Causes Waterblight. '''Bridal Shower: '''Dokutsune's most powerful attack. Raising its head to the sky as if it is about to roar, the Dokutsune instead shoots out a powerful stream of poisoned water that rains down on the battlefield like a fountain, with poisonous bubbles being stirred up as well. Causes Poison and Waterblight simultaneously. '''Triple Bite: '''Dokutsune snaps forward three times. G Rank '''Tailspin: '''Dokutsune spins around, trying to slap a hunter with its tail. '''Pouncing Fox: '''The monster crouches, than leaps at a hunter in an attempt to pounce on them. If it conncects, Dokutsune will claw at a hunter twice before knocking them away with its tail. Behavior and Ecology Like its male counterpart, Dokutsune is a normally pacifistic creature. Due to its timidity, it tends to actively avoid hunters whenever it can. However, Dokutsune are known to go into mad rages if their young are killed by hunters, and can cause surprising damage to nearby settlements and wildlife. Due to the danger an enraged Dokutsune poses, they are required to be hunted down if spotted. Dokutsune is a carnivorous species, preying mainly on fish and other small monsters. Occasionally, they can be seen attacking larger prey such as Bullfango or Gargwa. Dokutsune must also compete with powerful predators such as Lagiacrus, Zinogre, and Nargacuga. Notes * When enraged, Dokutsune will huff purple steam. * When fatigued, it will drool. * Dokutsune will eat fish from a nearby river to regain stamina. * Dokutsune can be carved 3 times. * Dokutsune's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Both its claws can be broken, its head can be wounded twice, and its tail can be wounded and severed. ** The tail must be broken first before being severed. Trivia * Dokutsune was created after I heard that female Mizutsune had duller colors and smaller fins. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster